1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. Specifically, one embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a novel isosorbide derivative, a liquid crystal composition including the isosorbide derivative, a liquid crystal element and a liquid crystal display device each including the liquid crystal composition, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal has been used for a variety of devices; in particular, a liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal display) having features of thinness and lightness has been used for displays in a wide range of fields.
As the application field of a liquid crystal display device expands, various liquid crystal modes and liquid crystal compositions have been developed to improve the display quality (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
For higher resolution of moving images and less so-called motion blur, shorter response time of liquid crystal has been required, and development thereof has been advanced (for example, see Patent Document 3).
As a display mode of liquid crystal capable of quick response, a display mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase is given. The mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase achieves quick response, does not require an alignment film, and provides a wide viewing angle, and thus has been developed more actively for practical use (for example, see Patent Document 4).